


Настоящий

by KisVani



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: В мире, созданном Копьём Судьбы, Эобард Тоун получил всё, чего хотел, в том числе Барри.





	Настоящий

Барри не любил заниматься сексом при свете. Он не говорил об этом, просто не мог и не стал бы — таковы были условия нового мира — но все равно не любил. Хмурился, пытался как бы невзначай потушить хоть один светильник, по утрам до последнего делал вид, что спит.

Именно потому Эобард всегда трахал его, включив все лампы. Он даже думал сделать зеркальный потолок, чтобы, лежа на спине, Барри видел себя во всех подробностях. Останавливало то, что и самому придется смотреть в зеркало над головой, а Эобард, пусть и не страдал от скромности, но считал, что это уже слишком. Потому он просто включал свет и ждал: скажет ли Барри хоть что-то, откажется ли, попробует ли настоять на своем. Барри не настаивал. По утрам он все еще пытался изобразить сон, но с головой выдавал себя стонами, когда Эобард проталкивался членом или пальцами в его разнеженное тело.

Сейчас он трахал Барри, задрав его ноги кверху и уложив себе на плечи, мерно вколачивался в размеренном ритме, даже не думая срываться на супер-скорость, как порой любил. День выдался тяжелым, и Эобард надеялся, что нечто, ставшее за последнее время привычным, вернет хорошее настроении.

Пока что выходило не очень.

На шее Барри, чуть ниже правого уха, притягивала взгляд царапина. Уже поджившая, взявшаяся темной корочкой. Эобард не знал, откуда она. Наверняка Барри спасал очередную соседскую кошку или неудачно брился, или неудачно почесался. С ним ничего нельзя было исключать: однажды Эобард видел, как Барри в кровь расшиб лоб, всего лишь доставая из холодильника масло. Поначалу подобная неуклюжесть смешила, потом начала раздражать. Некоторые люди, возможно, и умиляются при виде чужой беспомощности, но Эобард Тоун никогда не был из их числа.

Он положил ладонь на шею Барри, отметил легкую панику в его взгляде. Усмехнулся. Бывали дни, когда он хотел сделать ему больно — вообще-то, почти каждый день, если подумать — но в последнее время это желание отступило, сменившись скукой и чувством, что все, что можно было сделать с Барри, он уже сделал. Разве что оргию не устраивал, но делиться с кем-то еще — да с кем угодно! — не хотелось.

Нет, все еще приятно было вогнать член Барри в глотку, стянуть на дергающемся горле ремень и кончить, слушая всхлипы и ощущая давление. Все еще интересно было проверять, какой размер дилдо нужен, чтобы Барри начал кричать, когда запихиваешь его внутрь. Все еще забавляло то, что Барри возбуждался от этого едва ли не больше самого Эобарда и мог кончить несколько раз подряд.

Только это все: крики, слезы, тело, сжимающееся в ответ на вибрацию — успело приесться. И это раздражало едва ли не сильнее всего остального.

Эобард был одним из тех, кто изменил мир своей волей. Когда в его руках было Копье Судьбы, он прекрасно представлял свою мечту, он получил все желаемое… Но теперь чувствовал себя ничуть не лучше, чем Мерлин и Рори, ноющие, что их идеальный мир не такой уж идеальный. Впрочем, во всем, что не было Барри, мир Эобарда устраивал.

Но Барри… Барри раздражал его так же, как было в обычном времени. Даже при условии, что здесь он никогда не был Флэшем. Барри был просто темной кляксой на идеально-чистом листе. Кривым деревом посреди райского сада. Неудачным штрихом на прекрасной картине. Барри был тем, что мешало сполна насладиться собственной отличной, просто замечательной жизнью.

Эобард надавил короткими ногтями на корочку поверх раны на шее Барри и дернул, одновременно подаваясь вперед, сильнее и быстрее вбиваясь в него. Барри зажмурился и застонал, выгибаясь ему навстречу, кровь запачкала пальцы Эобарда, потекла по белой шее. Несильно, рана почти зажила, и это сейчас тоже раздражало. Хотелось разодрать едва сочащуюся царапину, вцепиться в горло Барри зубами, изобразив вампира из дешевого романа, добиться, чтобы Барри оттолкнул его. Чтобы сказал: «Нет». Чтобы сбежал из постели и из комнаты. Чтобы сделал хоть что-то.

Вот только Эобард наверняка знал: не оттолкнет, не скажет, не сделает. Барри примет все. И попросит еще, потому что среди желаний, загаданных с Копьем в руках, точно было: «Чтобы Барри Аллен делал все, что я ему прикажу».

Когда Эобард кончил, вытащил член и скинул ноги Барри со своих плеч, то наклонился ближе, всматриваясь тому в глаза.

— Ты меня боишься? — спросил Эобард, положив ладонь ему на грудь и чувствуя, как под ней судорожно бьется сердце. — Скажи правду.

— Нет, — прошептал Барри. — Не боюсь.

— Врешь.

Барри сглотнул, но упрямо повторил:

— Я не боюсь тебя.

— Я мог бы убить тебя за ложь, — пригрозил Тоун, и его ладонь начала вибрировать, несильно, но Барри должен был почувствовать, — но это бессмысленно. Просто скажи мне правду.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя боялся? — голос Барри не дрожал, пусть сердце колотилось так же бешено, как и до этого. — Я могу. Если хочешь.

— Черт возьми, — проворчал Эобард.

Он убрал ладонь с груди Барри и отвернулся, спуская ноги с кровати. Несколько секунд за спиной не было слышно ни звука, потом Барри пошевелился и сел: Эобард спиной чувствовал тепло его тела. Но прикоснуться Барри не решился.

— Я разрушил твою семью, помнишь? — спросил Эобард. — Я убил твою мать. Добился, чтобы посадили твоего отца. Я угрожал семье Уэстов, которая тебя растила.

— Это было давно, — сказал Барри.

— Ты просил отпустить тебя к ним, а я не соглашался, — продолжил Эобард, — ты даже не знал, живы они или нет. Мне казалось, что это идеальная пытка для тебя. Она и была идеальной. Но быстро наскучила.

Барри вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что папа в порядке, — сказал он, — мы ездили к нему в прошлом месяце. Ты каждое воскресенье забираешь меня с кладбища, где похоронена мама. Айрис… выходит замуж весной. Все хорошо.

Барри все-таки коснулся Эобарда, обнял, утыкаясь лицом в плечо. Мягкий, теплый, податливый.

Просто отвратительно.

— Если я скажу, что ты можешь уйти — ты уйдешь? — спросил Эобард.

Барри замер, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

— Если ты хочешь, — сказал он едва слышно, — я уйду.

— А чего хочешь ты? — Эобард знал, что это бессмысленный вопрос, потому что помнил, что именно загадал, когда они меняли мир с помощью Копья Судьбы. — Ты хочешь уйти, Барри?

— Я хочу… чтобы ты был доволен.

«В том и проблема, — раздраженно подумал Эобард, — что я не буду доволен, пока ты не захочешь чего-то сам. Хоть чего-нибудь. Чего угодно».

Но Барри не понял бы, даже скажи он это вслух.

— У меня дела в лаборатории, — соврал Эобард, скидывая его руки и поднимаясь с постели. — Скорее всего — на целый день.

— Я буду ждать. — Барри смотрел на него с бесконечным доверием во взгляде, почти так же, как в другой временной линии, почти так же, как тогда, когда считал его Гаррисоном Уэллсом.

Только тогда это доверие было…

«Настоящим».


End file.
